Nowadays, with the development of digital signal processing and communication technologies, radio or television (TV) broadcast signals conveying content in a wireless fashion are gradually becoming available in the form of digital data. As broadcast signals are provided in digital form, various types of information can be provided along with radio or TV broadcast signals, and include news, stock information, weather information, traffic information, etc.
In the meantime, since roads are frequently congested with vehicles due to the increase in the number of vehicles in downtown areas and the increase in the number of vehicles used for vacations on holidays, environmental pollution is increased, therefore the utilization of public transportation is actively encouraged. Meanwhile, in order to induce citizens to voluntarily use public transportation, the use of the public transportation must be convenient and the time of the use of the public transportation must be predictable. For this purpose, for a public transportation means, such as buses, which are operated on roads along with general vehicles, operation information and information about variation in operation time depending on traffic conditions must be provided.
In the meantime, the provision of information about public transportation means presumes that terminals made by different manufacturers can detect broadcast digital traffic information, interpret it in the same manner, and provide it to a user, therefore a uniform standard is required.